Interruptions
by devilssmile666
Summary: Stupid cell phones! GSR, humor sort of


**Interruptions**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or the characters.

**Summary:** Stupid cell phones! GSR

**A/N:** Not beta-ed...I hope you enjoy this. This was a Valentine's Day Challenge from **The Queen of Sin**...I LOVED writing this and had so much fun...enjoy! Here's what was required in the story:

**1.** GSR on Valentine's day

**2.** Ignoring anything and everything to do with Sara leaving or the Miniature Killer

**3.** Must have Hank/Bruno in there somewhere (I LOVE that pooch!)

**4.** Griss and Sara TRYING to have v-day sex but keep getting interrupted

**5.** Grissom's mum (or mom...foreigners) turning up...or walking in

**6.** The word "Spoon" used 3 times

**7.** The phrase "post-coital insert own word" e.g. cuddling/sleep/panty search

* * *

Grissom kissed Sara passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. His hands explored underneath her pajama top and came upon her firm breasts. He squeezed them and Sara moaned. He continued his exploration of her body when a shrill sound stopped them. Sara groaned and they both looked at the cell phone that was vibrating on the bedside table. Sara sighed and said quietly, "You'd betted get that."

He rolled off of her and grabbed his phone. He opened it and said, "Yes Cath?"

"Hey, sorry to call you in on your day off, but we need you," the blonde said.

'_Yeah but I need Sara_' he thought. "What is it...bugs?"

"Right on...can you please come?"

Grissom sighed and told her he would get out there as soon as possible. He snapped the phone shut and started to apologize, but Sara put her finger over his lips and said, "Shh, I know that you're needed elsewhere as well. I can't be greedy."

He nodded and said, "Okay...but I promise we'll finish this later."

He got a quick but cold shower and headed out to the bug-infested crime scene. He documented and collected all of the insects before giving them to Catherine, saying, "Okay, I'm going home now."

"Wait, Gil, don't you have do pin them to a board or something?" she asked. "What's the rush...hot date?"

"Catherine, it was my day off...I want to go home and relax," Grissom said, hopping into his truck. "Besides, you've seen me do it enough times to know how it's done. Just pin them to the board and I'll deal with them next shift, okay?"

She smirked at him, but agreed. He drove home, where Sara was watching a movie and eating yogurt with a blue spoon. Their dog, Hank, was lying beside her on the couch. She was petting the pooch's head while watching the video and eating her snack. She looked over at him when he entered and beamed at him. She rushed into his awaiting arms and whispered in between kisses, "That didn't...take...long."

He smiled and said, "That's because I told Catherine to pin them to the board and I'd deal with them later."

She shook her head in humor as they made their way to the bedroom. The dog just yawned and fell asleep in the living room. Sara continued walking backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Grissom wrapped his fingers around the base of her shirt and lifted it above her head, removing it from her body. He looked at her, amazed at her beauty. She worked off his buttons of his shirt until his torso was naked as well. Grissom cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled apart when the need for air became too great. Breathing heavily, Grissom said, "God Sara, you are so beautiful."

She smiled and blushed. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. He pushed the denim past her hips and down her long legs until they dropped to the floor. He kissed her neck and nipped lightly and the sensitive flesh. She moaned in pleasure and then worked off his jeans. She got to his knees when a loud ringing sounded. Sara whimpered and looked over at her ringing cell phone. She got it and answered, "Sidle."

"Hey, Sara, it's me."

"Greg, what do you want?" snapped the frustrated brunette.

"Well, um, we have the suspect in the baby kidnapping...he'll only talk to you," stuttered Greg, taken aback at his friend's mood.

"Fine, I'll be right over," she sighed, snapping the phone shut.

She looked at Grissom, annoyance obvious in her eyes. He smiled gently at her and kissed her before saying, "Go...I'll be here when you get back."

She sighed and got a quick cold shower. She got to the Police Department where the young CSI was waiting for her with Detective Vega. Sara walked over to them and Greg asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah...it was my night off and it's Valentine's Day," she said. "I kinda wanted the night alone with my boyfriend."

Greg smiled sympathetically and apologized. He told her that the suspect refused to talk to anyone but her, and if they wanted to find that baby alive, they needed her. She walked in and sat down across from the man. After a bit of coaxing, the man finally gave up the location of where the baby was. She told Greg and then sped home to Grissom. He was waiting for her, just like he promised. She smiled at him and said, "Now, where were we?"

She ran up to him and kissed him. They pulled apart, breathless. Grissom smiled and said, "I think right there."

He picked her up, and she squealed in surprise. He carried her to the bedroom and playfully threw her onto the bed. She giggled and they both worked each other's shirts' off. Grissom slid Sara's slacks off, and Sara worked Grissom's jeans off. Grissom slid Sara's panties off and growled into her ear, "God Sara, you're so hot and wet!"

Sara moaned and worked Grissom's boxers off over his growing erection. She grabbed it and slid her hand up and down it. Grissom grunted and thrust into her hand. Sara smiled and said, "You like that baby?"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Oh for fuck's sake!" snarled Grissom, reaching for his cell phone and flipping it open. "What?"

"Whoa, Gil, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Brass. "I just called to say I have your mother...she dropped by here because she obviously doesn't know your new address. I told her your address and she'll be there in about ten minutes."

Grissom sighed and said, "Okay, thanks...bye."

"Who was that?"

"Brass...apparently I never told my mother our new address," he said.

Sara sighed and shook her head. Grissom smiled and said, "Well, it's better than having her barge in while we're making love."

Sara laughed and shook her head. Grissom headed for yet another cold shower while Sara got redressed. She promised Grissom they would finish what they started. The doorbell rang, and Hank jumped up and ran to the door, barking. He jumped onto his back paws and set his front ones on the door and wagged his tail excitedly. Sara was waiting in the kitchen, hidden, because nobody knew they were a couple yet. Grissom ordered the dog down before opening the door and letting his mother in and leading her to the kitchen. Grissom asked while signing, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

_I just came to visit you_, she signed back to him. _Can't a mother come and visit her son? Besides...I'm on my way to Utah to visit a friend in Salt Lake City. Since it was on my way, I decided to drop in for a quick visit._

"It's great to see your Mrs. Grissom," Sara said, not signing for lack of knowledge.

Grissom's mother, Elizabeth, nodded and smiled warmly. She walked up to Sara and embraced her, telling her she was glad to see her as well.

"Now, I can only stay for an hour or so, but I was hoping just to catch up on what's been happening recently...apparently Gilbert doesn't understand the concept of email," Elizabeth told the brunette.

Sara smiled and turned to face her lover, to find him gone. She furrowed her brow but shook it off. The two women walked sat down to talk. Grissom emerged several minutes later, apologizing, but never exactly telling them where he disappeared to.

"So, anything new happen around here?" Elizabeth asked.

Sara looked at Grissom and then back at Elizabeth before saying, "No, don't think so."

"Well, actually...I have a little announcement of sorts," Grissom said.

The two women faced him and he stared straight at Sara. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently before saying, "Sara, darling, you are the apple of me eye and I love you so much. So...would you do me the honors of being my bride?"

He pulled out a ring and her jaw dropped. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at the huge rocks that were placed in the center. A huge diamond was in the center and four smaller diamonds were circling it. Her hands flew to her mouth and she tried to say yes, but her vocal cords just seemed to stop working. She nodded frantically and jumped into her fiancé'sarms. He grinned and kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger. Elizabeth was sitting there, beaming at her son and her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations you two," she said, standing up to hug them both.

"Thanks Mom," Grissom said, kissing her cheek.

Sara hugged Gil's mom and thanked her as well.

"I really am happy for you guys...but I must be going if I was to make it to my friend's house before it gets too late," said Elizabeth. "I will see you all later."

She walked to her car where her driver was waiting and they drove off, leaving the newly engaged couple alone. Sara straightened out her left hand and admired her new ring. She beamed at Grissom and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her down to his lap. He kissed her and said, "Thank you for agreeing to marry me, Sara."

She grinned and kissed him back. She pulled away and replied, "You are very welcome...thank you for asking."

She kissed him again and wound her fingers in his curls, pressing her lips against his. He smiled against her lips and murmured, "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Hell yeah," Sara whispered.

They walked to the bedroom, their lips never leaving each others. Grissom gently set his fiancé down on the bed and touched her cheek lovingly. He gazed into her eyes and saw lust, love, and want. He smiled and said, "I love you so much Sara...you're they most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Sara smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. She slid his shirt off and played with his hardening nipple, and he worked her shirt off. They both slid their pants off, still kissing. Sara had her fingers wrapped in the curls at the base of his neck as he ground his hip into her center. She purred, dug her nails into his shoulders, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He pulled his hips away but replaced it with his hand. She moaned in pleasure as he massaged her.

"Mmm, Gil!" she purred.

They then heard the annoying tone of Sara's cell phone. She whimpered and rolled over to face it, glaring at it menacingly. She picked it up and snarled, "Someone better be dying!

"Geez, Sara, what's you're problem?" asked Catherine. "Listen, no one's dying exactly...we've got a dead body out in..."

"Well it's my night off, call someone else!" Sara snapped, hanging up.

She turned back to Grissom, who was trying to hide a smile. Sara grabbed his manhood which wiped the smile right off his face. He groaned, but then his cell phone rang. He sighed and muttered, "I swear, one more interruption and I will rip out someone's intestines with a pair of spoons...yes Catherine?"

"Hey Gil, do you know if Sara's okay?" asked Catherine. "I called her and she sounded pissed...anyways, there's a dead body out in the desert."

Grissom looked at the clock...7:01. He smiled and said, "Catherine, one, shift is over, give it to day shift. Two, it was my day off...and Sara was annoyed because it was her day off too and it's Valentine's Day. She has a boyfriend...I'm sure she wanted a nice night with him. Goodbye Catherine."

He slammed the phone shut and turned it off before returning to his lover. He kissed her cheek and said, "Now we can have peace and quiet. What do you want?"

"You," she breathed, raking her nails across his back.

He thrust into her, making her cry out. He looked into her dark eyes which had turned almost black with passion. She bucked her hips against his and rocked with him. She moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, Gil," she whispered.

Grissom grunted as he thrust into her depths. Sara arched her back, getting him deeper inside him. Grissom held her to him and felt her walls clenching around him. She shuddered and cried, "Oh Gil, baby! Right there, yes! YES!"

Her orgasm crashed over her and Grissom followed after. Sara was shaking and collapsed onto the bed. Grissom pulled out of her, making her shiver. He lay down next to her and touched her cheek gently with his finger tips. He kissed her lightly and hugged her close. She spooned against him in their post-coital snuggle session. Grissom was surprised when they first started dating at how much Sara liked to snuggle, but he soon liked it too. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Sara curled up beside him and rested her newly-ringed hand on Grissom's chest. She looked at the ring and said, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Grissom smiled and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you...thank God you agreed."

"If you're capable of this kind of surprise on a small holiday, I can't even imagine what you might do on Christmas or on a Birthday," Sara grinned.

Grissom smiled back and kissed her. He closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep when they heard a cell phone. Sara reached over, picked it up, and said, "Get someone else," before hanging up and turning it off.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this...a bit long, but oh well. Please review! 


End file.
